


Poodle hair

by nuttyhermit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyhermit/pseuds/nuttyhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jongdae did his curls, Jongin mistook him to be Monggu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poodle hair

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unbeta-ed

Kim Jongin did really like Jongdae’s poodle hair, even though Baekhyun likes to compare it to ramyeon and some fans are crying at the state of it online. But Jongin personally thinks it’s cute, though it caused pretty much of a ruckus when he first spotted the curly mess.

He just woke up from yet another nap when half the group decided to go and do their hair together for the comeback (ie, Chanyeol went to make his hair grey again, Baekhyun and Minseok went blonde). Rubbing his eyes, all he spotted was a head of curls popping above the couch. In his half sleepy stupor, he mistook the head to be Monggu and dived towards the back of the couch to hug the head while whining, “Monggu-yaaaaaaaaa. Daddy misses youuuuuuuuuuuu.” Except, when he turned to face “Monggu”, it turned out to be Jongdae giving him a scandalised look and exclaiming, “Excuse me?!?!” and Baekhyun and Chanyeol rolling on the floor cackling in hideous laughter.

After that incident, he just can’t help placing his hand into the mess of curls. It was like a magnet, constantly calling for his hands, begging to be patted. Even if both Jongdae and Jongin were metres apart, Jongin would just “teleport” next to Jongdae and subconciously put his hand on Jongdae’s head. It also doesn’t help when Jongdae is like a 2nd grader with his size, making it even more tempting to do the deed. In the beginning, Jongdae would whine and whine, “yaaaaaaaaaaaaa I’m your hyunggggggg. Not Monggu!!” but gradually Jongdae accepted his fate and the foreign hand in his mop. Sometimes he would also rub his head against Jongin’s hand when the latter didn’t continue ruffling his hair or pat his head.

But what Jongin doesn’t say is that he no longer thought of Jongdae’s poodle hair as a substitute for Monggu. He did genuinely think it was cute on Jongdae. It made Jongdae look softer, kinder, less troll. It made Jongdae’s eyes pop out more under the curly bangs and make his cat-like smile even cuter. But his favourite part about the hair was when Jongin pats Jongdae’s head, Jongdae would look at him with a contented kitty smile, and at only him. It makes Jongin’s heart thump a little harder and a little faster but he will never say it or show it. All Jongin does now is to give a smile back and continues playing with Jongdae’s hair.

Perhaps one day he will tell Jongdae the truth. Perhaps on the day when Jongdae loses the curls and realised Jongin’s hand is still in his hair or on his head. Perhaps then Jongdae will realise it was more than the hair that kept Jongin next to him.


End file.
